The Listing Of Woo
by Chancewinner
Summary: As a new Shen Gong Woo is activated, Both Omi and Wuya Faceoff in Shing Yei Bu Listing. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I believe you will find this story hilarious---or at least good---all right so it's gonna stink up the place! Just lay easy on me here it's my first fic. I Own Nothing!   
Chapter 1: The 10 Woo Bet It's an average day at the Xiolin Temple. Omi's telling Raimundo how he will teach him, but he'll never be as good as him.   
"Hey Omi!" called Raimundo.   
"Yes Raimundo?" 

"If you're so great, name ten Shen Gong Woo and what they do. The loser has to do the winners chores for a week!"

"Okay! Prepare for me to kick your head!"

"Butt"

"Whenever!"

"(Sigh.) Just do it."

"Mantis Flip Coin: A decorated coin, which allows you to flip like a Mantis."

"Two-Ton Tunic: A brown and gold tunic that when used becomes a 4000 pound set of armor."

"Monkey Staff: A staff with a monkey head carved on the end. The longer you hold it; you will become more and more like a monkey. (Including the Tail.)"

"Fist of Tente Gong: A metal gloves that when used will become a powerful punching fist."

"Crystal Glasses: A set of crystal-lensed glasses, which allow you to see into the future, although it can be tricked by Reversing Mirror."

"Reversing Mirror: A large mirror that reverses the effect of anything that hits it."

"Falcon's Eye: A single gold winged eyeglass that allows you to see through walls and other objects."

"Ring Of Nine Dragons: A ring that allows the wearer to split into up to nine separate forms. However, it also splits the wearer's IQ, Maturity, Skill, Strength, cte."

(AN: Etc.) "Oh."

"Third Arm Sash: A sash that goes round the waist and acts as a third arm."

"Orb of Tornami: A small blue orb that can spray a large amount of water at once."

"Ah ha! You lose Raimundo!"

AN: Hi Folks! TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now!)


	2. This Chapter has no name

AN: Bonjour! Voila! Chapteur Deux!

"Chapteur" 2! Le Jack!

"Jack! Jaaack! JACK!"

"What is it Wuya!"

"A new Shen Gong Woo has revealed itself. The Bandage of Young!"

"Which does what?"

"It can heal any injury in 3 seconds! It can't bring back the dead though."

"Yadda yadda yadda! You really should stop being such a show-off!"

"Well, I know 3 times more than you, Jack!"

"Yeah! Well I challenge you to a Xiolin Showdown! The challenge is you gotta name 10 Shen Gong Woo! Winner is named smarter!"

"Okay! Xiolin Showdown!"

BOTH: "GONG YEI TAPEI!"

AN: The only one talking in this showdown will be Wuya.

"Eye of Dashi: A gold frame with a jewel that creates an unlimited amount of electricity."

"Sphere of Yun: A sphere that will entrap your enemies and give you their chi power."

"Sword of the Storm: A golden sword with the power to conjure a mighty storm."

"Golden Tiger Claws: A glove with golden claws that can teleport you anywhere."

"Fountain of Wei: A fountain that gives you incredible knowledge, but is useless without the Eagle Scope."

"Eagle Scope: When used with the Fountain of Wei, you can discover any knowledge you want."

"Wings of Tnaubi: Hand-held wings that shoot out a rainbow that propells you along."

"Shard of Lightning: A lightbulb like device that allows you to go at the speed of light."

"Jetbootsu: A pair of boots that allow you to defy gravity."

"Lasso Boa: A super-strong lasso that looks like a boa constrictor."

-----Showdown ends; Jack's 'Evil Genius' diploma comes to Wuya-----

"Hey that's mine!"

"Oh stop blubbering and let's go!"

-------------------------Scene Break-------------------------

"Come on kids, that Giant Band-Aid isn't gonna wait forever you know--- Ooh, Ooh, Itch!" exclaimed Dojo.

"We are most ready Dojo," said Omi, (I know I don't usually put who is talking, but sometimes I will.) "The Bandage of Young awaits!"

AN: (Author's Note.) Tell what you think! R&R!


	3. The Showdown

AN: Hi People! To Shen Gong Warrior: Take it easy on me, this is my first fic. And, The Fist of Tebegong is made of magic metal, but it is not meant to be armor. The Two-Ton Tunic is meant to be armor though.

Chapter 3: Omi VS Wuya!

Hi, This story now has a narrator! Which is me! I talk in Italic!

_We join the Xiolin warriors as they wait for the story to begin._

"Could you hurry it up! We're 2 minutes in already!"

_Chancewinner is going as fast as he can Raimundo._

"Oh kids," says Dojo, " Jack and Wuya should be here right... Now!

"We're here!"

_Story Begins._

"Jackbots, ATTACK!"

"Here we go!"

"DRAGON X KUMAE FORMATION!"

"Tsunami Strike Water!"

"Tomari Flip Fire!"

"Typhoon Boom Wind!"

"Seismic Kick Earth!"

BANG! BASH! BOOM! KONK! WHACK! ETC!

"Omi, get the Bandage!"

_Omi looks at tall mountain, sees Bandage of Young._

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

_Omi flips to the mountain's peak and grabs Bandage at the same time as Wuya._

"Wuya! I challenge you to a Xiolin Showdown! My Mantis flip coin versus your... your... um, what Shen Gong do you have?"

"None. See, no hands."

"Um okay then, no Shen Gong Woo. But the challenge is, listing Shen Gong Woo! The one to list the name and effect of 3 Shen Gong Woo first wins! Xiolin Showdown!"

_Showdown begins Bandage of Young shape-shifts into a picture of the Tai-Chi Lantern, and Jeopardy style buzzers appear in front of Omi and Wuya._

"Hey, if I have no hands, how do I press the buzzer!"

"Just say beep when you have an answer then."

"Yes, yes alright."

Both: "GONG YEI TAPEI!"

Tick tock tick tock...

Wuya: "The Tai-Chi Lantern: Combines the users chi with all who are illuminated by the lanterns glow!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Xiolin: 0 Heylin: 1

_Picture turns into the Tangle-Web Comb_

Tick tock tick tock...

Omi: "The Tangle-Web Comb: Sends out a stream of binding rope, but absolute focus is needed or it will rebound on you!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Xiolin: 1 Heylin: 1

_Picture turns into the Sands of Time._

Tick tock...

Omi: "Sands of Time:A magic hourglass that allows you to travel through time.

Ding! Ding! Ding! 2-1 for Xiolin

_Picture turns into Monsune Sandals._

Wuya: "The Monsune Sandals: Magic wooden sandals that make your legs extremely long!"

2-2 Tied.

_Picture turns into_ _Topaz Dagger._

Omi: "But we do not know that one, Chancewinner made it up."

_Just follow the script Omi; follow the script._

"Okay!"

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock..._

Wuya: "The Thorn of Thunderbolt: Sends out a large lightning bolt at enemies!"

Err! Err! Err! 2-2 Tied

Tickity Tockity Tickity Tockity...

Omi: "Um... to me it looks like a Topaz Dagger that cuts through everything?" (AN: This he says very hopefully.)

DING! DING! DING! XIOLIN: 3 HEYLIN: 2!

_Showdown ends. Picture turns back into Bandage of Young, which appears in Omi's hands._

"Yahoo! Go Omi!"

"Ha Ha! You have been defeated Wuya!"

----------------------Scene Break------------------------

"Ha! After all these times of calling me an idiot, it turns out you're just as lame as I am! Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Oh Hush! I'll get it next time!"

The most long and anticipated

END


End file.
